


Trying Something New

by ItsADream03



Category: David Dobriks Vlogs
Genre: Dirty-talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kinda out of character, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Smut, talk about kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADream03/pseuds/ItsADream03
Summary: David wants to try something new in bed





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Before this starts, I would like to say that I wrote this WAY before the whole Trisha drama and stuff, and I don’t want to take her part out because it’s kind of vital to the story (and makes it longer lmao) but I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: this sounds so dirty cause like.... dirty talk

"Trisha, are you fucking crazy?" David questioned, sounding too serious for it to be a joke. Of course he had to question her sanity, she had just bought him something that he had never once thought about.

"Maybe just a little, but that's besides the point David," she replied, her contagious laugh ringing through his ears as he tried not to smile through his hardened exterior.

"Okay, you are crazy," David stated, "but what level of insane did you reach to even move your hand to purchase this shit?" He asked, finally laughing.

"David, don't act like you're not fine with it. You and I both know that this'll come in handy," she scoffed, waving the bag in front of his face, making him swat at it like a cat.

"Put that shit away, I'm not taking it," he said, lightly gasping between a couple words, trying to calm down his laughter. "If you become any more asylum worthy, you better bet that I'm sticking your ass in there the first chance that I get," he joked. She rolled her eyes and shoved the bag at his chest.

"Just take it pussy, it'll be fun, trust me," she said, waving a hand at him to try and dismiss his oncoming argument.

"That's the point! I don't have a pussy!" He said, cringing at the word but maintaining his wondrous look.

"Your dick will fit just fine, and you'll look so good in it, I promise. If I had your body shape I'd be flaunting it to Jason even more than I already do," she complimented him, making his face scrunch up at the thought of people he considers his parents doing it.

"Trisha, I'm a boy," he says, crossing his arms over his chest, partially trying to cover his already clothed body, but mainly making himself look like he's not giving up his argument any time soon.

"So what? Your body is too sinful to not wear this," she said, shooting that down. He doesn't know what the hell she was talking about. What body shape is she seeing that he doesn't see? He finally huffed, and leaned back into her couch, rolling his eyes at himself for giving up the fight so easily.

"Fine," He said, placing the bag next to himself with a final effort.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Ilya will love it when you wear it for him," she smirked and giggled.

David paused for a moment after that.

"What?"

Trisha looked at him with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look.

"What? I thought you agreed for that reason?" She questioned, her brows scrunching.

"Why would I wear this for hi- oh," he said, diverting his eyes to her coffee table and biting his lip. His cheeks were fire red as he caught on to what she meant.

"Yeah, why don't you have a little fun? Ooh, I have some handcuffs you can borrow, never used!" she said, clapping her hands together as she stood up, walking over to a closet filled with a bunch of sex toys and props.

"Why the hell would I need handcuffs?" David asked wearily, already knowing the answer he was about to receive.

"What? You don't want to tease him a little? Tell him 'hands off' and 'I'm doing all the work'?" And David was feeling just slightly, maybe more than slightly, uncomfortable.

"Jeez Trisha, you're basically my stepmom and you're talking to me about having sex with my boyfriend. Do you have no sympathy for my innocent mind?" David joked, smiling a little, trying to hide it by rubbing his hand over his face.

"He became your boyfriend AFTER you had sex David, you're nowhere near innocent as I see it," she said rolling her eyes. " Besides, don't you want to try something new? Put on a good show?" She said, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him as she came back to the couch, a package of two sets of handcuffs tucked between her manicured fingers.

"I don't even think I'm confident enough for this," he said, throwing his head back in a laugh. Trisha scoffed and clawed a hand at him, telling him to stop doubting himself.

"Once you put this little getup on, I guarantee your confidence will skyrocket. But if, and I mean IF, you feel your confidence wearing off, think of it as getting vlog footage. You always want to get the best footage you can, do it for the people, a.k.a. Ilya."

And David thought she sounded like a fucking intellectual in that moment, speaking his language.

"I mean, I guess I can give it a try," he said, grabbing the package from her hand and stuffing it into the bag beside him. "But I think I need a few tips and pointers," he said frowning, slightly nervous.

"Right! Well basically you start off like normal, then maybe like whisper seductively that you're trying something new. I know he's gonna be confused but anybody would be at least a little intrigued if they heard that. Then you pull out the handcuffs and get him down," she said, making David blink absently, her words zipping through one ear and out the other, but it wrapped around his brain so he nodded for her to continue.

"Then go change into what I bought you, and if your confidence is in question, compliment yourself. It always works," she said, now smiling softly at him, knowing of his vanity issues. David blinked again, but let her talk.

"Put on music, low and sultry, to set the mood. Dim the lights, and if you really wanna spice it up, light some candles. Just make sure it's bright enough so he gets a good look at you in that little thing, it cost too much money to be looked at for just a second," she said, rolling her eyes at the thought of it being shed directly to the floor.

"Wait, how is he gonna fuck me if he's cuffed?" David said, still stuck on the fact that his partner would be bound.

"Ugh, David. You know, I thought I was the slow one," she let out a laugh that sounded somewhat close to that of a chihuahuas bark. "That's the fun part. He won't be able to touch you, and knowing his dominant ass, he's probably gonna beg to touch you. But guess what you're gonna do?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Um... I'm gonna... not let him go?" He asked unsure. But he's guessing he hit the nail right on the head as she bounced in the seat next to him, cheering.

"Exactly! You're gonna be in charge. Give him the best show and let him know that he won't find anything better than you. Ride him like no tomor-"

"Woah! Okay! Wow, did not know that that's where we would end up," David laughed, stunned at the pace of which her words came to that.

"Well what the hell did you think was gonna happen?" She asked, an incredulous look painted on her face. David shrugged, blushing and looking anywhere but at her.

"I don't know... but not that," he said, embarrassed.

"But yeah, make him beg to touch you, don't even fully kiss him, get him all hot and bothered," she said, smirking at him.

"Okay satan, thanks for the tips, but I'm gonna go," David said, laughing as he stood up, grabbing the bag from the couch, and putting his hat back on from where he placed it once he sat down.

Trisha scoffed and put her hand to her chest, feigning offense. She smiled before rolling her eyes. "Ugh, whatever you little baby," she said, bidding him goodbye and closing the door behind him.

Once David got to his car, he set his things in the back seat, before climbing in the drivers door. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror, but his line of vision quickly changed to the fancy looking bag set down behind him. He chewed on his lip in thought, before grabbing the bag and dragging it to sit next to him.

He decided to take a quick peek at exactly what was hidden underneath the decorative papers, and his breath caught in his throat when his fingers hooked on to something that felt so thin and smooth, before he pulled it out. He gawked as the fabric dragged on and on, finally revealing a sheer and VERY see through black robe, a floral pattern adorning the neckline and edges. He gently placed it on his lap before pulling out another item, his jaw dropping as he processed that he was holding a pair of black lace panties, the same floral pattern adorning it with a bow on the front. The last thing he pulled out was a confusing little contraption, consisting of stay-ups, thigh garters and knee high sheer stockings. When Trisha had told him she bought him lingerie he didn't know what to expect.

David took a breath, not sure what he was thinking as his thoughts were running a mile a minute. He bit his lip as he carefully placed the items back in the bag, making sure they were covered, before driving off.

———————————————————

It was a couple days later when David remembered that the bag existed. Him and Ilya had been lazily making out on his bed, his laptop that was currently playing a movie long forgotten at their feet. David had his hands tangled in Ilya's hair while Ilya rubbed his thighs, seemingly his favorite part of David's body. David almost laughed when he remembered what he had hidden up his sleeve, and pulled back from Ilya's lips.

"Are you up for something new?" David asked, biting his lip with a sinful smirk adorning his soft mouth. Ilya furrowed his brows and squinted his eyes, pursing his lips in suspicion.

"Last time you said that I ended up with food poisoning because you wanted to 'eat somewhere else'" Ilya said, wincing at the flashbacks of 48 hours gagging over a toilet. David laughed, and shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said. "I'm pretty sure you'll like this one though," he lowered his voice, tilting his head, and flicking his eyes to Ilya's lips. Ilya watched this movement and caught on to what kind of 'thing' this was referring to.

"Alright, whatcha got?" He asked, raising a brow. David cheered in his head, thanking whatever god that exists, but also feeling slightly nervous at how this was gonna play out.

A bunch of 'what if's shot through his head, but he swallowed and suppressed them, not letting it shoot the confidence he had gained for this specific moment.

He took in a silent breath before letting it out, then reached under the bed to grab the unpacked cuffs. He held them between his and Ilya's faces, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows to meet Ilya's eyes in a taunting gaze. Ilya's face perked at the glinting metal suspended by David's thumb.

"How long have those been there?" Ilya asked, making David roll his eyes.

"That doesn't matter," he sassed, making Ilya hold his hands up in surrender, and oh god the irony, as David put a cuff around his wrist, connecting the other side to the bed, then doing it with the other hand.

"If you want to stop, or if we're trying something else in the future and we want to stop, the safe word is parachute, and remember, no touching," David sing-songed the last part, a teasing tone to his voice. Ilya was instantly aroused, thinking of all the possibilities that he was bound for.

"I'll be back," David said, stopping at his closet and digging out a bag. He dimmed the lights a bit, not a lot, but just enough so it wasn't beaming at them, then he grabbed his laptop, before selecting a music station playing all the right songs for the occasion. He spared a glance at Ilya, before walking to his bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving a curious man in his bed.

Inside the bathroom, David was a nervous wreck.

He leaned on the sink, trying to calm himself down. He stared at himself in the mirror, before nodding. He undressed down to nothing before grabbing the bag and propping it on the counter, pulling out the first item. He bit his lip at the panties that even he'd admit are pretty cute. He slipped the small piece of fabric up his shaven legs, then situated them on his hips however he saw fit. He hummed at the fit, not having a problem with where to put himself.

He then pulled out the contraption that he felt indifferent about when he first saw it. He unhooked everything before pulling the garters on, the item fitting snuggly around his thighs, before he pulled the stockings over his feet, clipping them to the stay-ups and then to the garters to stop them from falling. He finally pulled the sheer robe out, wrapping it around himself and looking in the mirror.

"Damn, I look hot," David whispered to himself, smiling and trailing his hands over the fabric. He was so caught up in admiring how smooth the fabric was against his skin and how good everything accentuated his figure, that he forgot that there was a person waiting for him in the other room.

"Did you fall down the fucking drain David?" Ilya yelled from the other room, his wrists becoming slightly uncomfortable. David rolled his eyes at the dramatics, before yelling back a 'just a minute'.

He hurried to fix his hair, making his unruly and loose curls more prominent, looking healthy and playful, giving him a sort of angelic look. He did a quick once over, telling himself that if he were two separate people, he'd fuck himself. He finally walked back to the room, leaning on the doorframe, letting Ilya inspect his attire.

"Oh-ho-ho shit," Ilya said, smiling and licking his lips. David tilted his head and looked at the floor between himself and the bed, also smiling.

"You like?" He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at the other man.

"Do I like? I fucking love," Ilya stated, getting more and more excited as the seconds ticked by. He looked David over predatorily, the black of the clothing danced boldly against David's fair skin, and it hugged him perfectly. Ilya was also silently amazed at how his dick fit behind that small piece of fabric that left nothing to the imagination.

David then leaned away from the doorway, taking a slow step towards the bed, his hips swaying subconsciously as he neared the foot of it. The robe slightly slipped off of his right shoulder, and Ilya wished he could fix it himself.

David dragged his finger over Ilya's foot and as far up his leg that he could reach without moving.

"You know, I was thinking of giving you a lap dance," David started alluringly. "But I'm not a very good dancer," he said. Ilya bit his lip at the thought, his legs tensing as it flowed through his body, right to his dick.

"So I figured that this would be the next best thing," he said, pulling on the waist band of his panties then letting them snap right back onto his skin. He knew Ilya was watching his every movement as he climbed on the end of the bed, slowly crawling on his hands and knees to meet him at the headboard.

"Fucking hell," Ilya cursed. "It's kinda fucked up that I can't touch you when you're dressed like that," he said, pulling on the cuffs. His lips parted in anticipation as David's face inched closer to his own, his breath hitting his lips, so close, until they weren't.

David leaned away, running a hand through his own hair, gently pulling on the curls before letting out a 'hmph'.

"Oh, that's real nice, now I don't even get to kiss your cute ass?" Ilya said, chuckling at the way David was playing the game. David smirked at him before shaking his head, his hair shifting over his forehead.

"The object of the game is to not touch me, AT ALL," he stated firmly, yet still tantalizing. Ilya groaned, already tempted to lose.

"That's so fucking cruel. You can't look that fucking good and expect me to not smother you," Ilya complained. David chuckled, sounding almost sinister. He held Ilya's chin and tilted his head up, their lips once again brushing.

"That's what the handcuffs are for babe," David whispered smugly. And Ilya thought that the nickname sounded so special coming from David's pretty little mouth.

Ilya was now painfully hard at this sight before him, and it was even worse that his briefs were restricting him further. David seemed to have noticed as he traced the bulge with his finger, barely putting any pressure. Ilya huffed a breath, slightly frustrated that he agreed to this whole handcuff thing.

"If I would've known you were gonna torture me, I would've said no as soon as these things made an appearance," Ilya said, sneering at the metal clasped around his wrists. David laughed and let out a little snort.

"Calm down, you'll get your turn," he said, pressing a butterfly kiss on the corner of Ilya's lips, not quite on his mouth. He then planted one on his bearded jaw, trailing down to Ilya's neck.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let me outta these cuffs if I were you, you're in so much trouble," Ilya said, letting his eyes fall closed and tilting his head to give David more access to the area.

"What? Are you gonna punish me?" He said sarcastically, jutting out his lip in a sudden pout, before chuckling.

David was so shocked at the confidence he was radiating. He'd have to seriously thank Trisha later. He had had his doubts but now his recent worrying seemed ridiculous.

Ilya just wanted to kiss that stupid perfect smirk off the boys face, and pound his ass so fucking hard that he wouldn't be able to walk straight for weeks. He wanted to do the dirtiest fucking things to him, choke him, tie him down and see how HE feels not being able to scratch down Ilya's back or run his fingers through his hair. And oh boy, David BETTER not let him out of those cuffs.

David straddled Ilya's legs backwards, bending forward to arch up for Ilya to get the perfect view of his new attire, letting the robe slide up the small of his back, and Ilya groaned because fuck, that's a site he could fall in love with. It only gets better as David wiggles his hips teasingly and looks over his shoulder to make eye contact as he said "I'm not opposed to spanking. In fact, I wonder what your handprints would look like on me."

Then he made sure that Ilya was watching as he licked his middle and ring fingers and brought them back, using his other fingers to hold the underwear out of the way before he sank both of them into himself, falling forward onto the bed between Ilya's feet with a groan.

Ilya probably could've came at just that as David fucked his fingers in and out of himself right in front of him. He doesn't even care that he can't touch him anymore, just watching him was a blessing in itself.

"I like your fingers so much better, too bad I can't use them," David said slyly, before pulling his out of himself.

Ilya's head was spinning. David was being one kinky motherfucker. Before they got together he would've thought that it'd be all vanilla, nothing dirty about it. Shit, the first couple of times they had sex was, but now... NOW he's glad that vanilla wasn't in the playbooks for today, glad that he found out that he could hold David's neck or pull his hair or spank him and he'd fucking moan and take it. Ilya never even saw himself as someone that would enjoy things like this, but here he was, hard at lingerie and masturbation, cuffed down and feeling dirty just thinking of murdering this boy's ass.

David sat up and climbed off the bed, grabbing the lube and looking to Ilya. "On or off?" He asked, motioning to the robe that hung from his shoulders.

"On." Ilya answered, nodding his head curtly.

David shrugged and climbed back over Ilya, this time facing him. He kissed down Ilya's chest, before mouthing over his filled out bulge. Ilya sighed through his nose, ready for the torturing to stop.

"Jesus Christ David, have you no sympathy for me?," he joked, once again trying to free himself from the restraints around his wrists.

"If I had sympathy I been would've let you fuck me, but seeing as though that's not how it panned out, I'm gonna go with no," he smirked, trying to think of something that'll drive the man before him crazy. He palmed Ilya through his underwear, feeling how god damn hard he had made him without even touching him.

"I'm surprised that you've been this patient," he says, raising an impressed eyebrow. "Because I know that you can't wait to be deep inside me, can't wait to make me scream, take control of me and force me to take it as hard as you give it," he whispered teasingly into Ilya's ear before flicking his tongue just under it, and Ilya groaned as David finally released him from his briefs, tugging firmly with a lube covered hand on his cock.

"I know you want to put me in my place, make my body numb from your mouth and hands, hold me down by my throat and not let me come," he said, moving his hand faster as he ghosted his lips over Ilya's, feeling his warm breath fan his face as he panted.

"You know that I want you to," David said, pressing his face to the side of Ilya's. In one swift move, David placed himself over Ilya's lap, sinking onto his cock with a long groan as Ilya's breath caught in his throat, feeling himself slowly slip into David's tight, wet heat.

"Shit," he hissed, really wishing he could just grip David's hips and pound up into him.

David braced himself before he started rolling his hips, putting one hand on Ilya's shoulder for balance and the other on the headboard for leverage. He let out breathy moans in time with his movements. Then just to tease Ilya, and seemingly himself too, he pulled all the way off. Ilya groaned and his hips bucked involuntarily searching for the heat.

"David, fucking please," he begged, throwing his head into the headboard and clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

At his request, David let him enter him again, then pushed back, feeling how slick he slid in, then out, then back in. He moaned as he twisted his hips and ground down, taking more of Ilya in each time he dipped down.

If anybody knew anything, it would be that David Dobrik was a pro at everything he did, so it should come as no surprise that he rode dick with a suave and technique that was unexplainable.

"Fuck David, you want my last name? I'll give you my last name, I'll buy you a fucking mansion, buy you a fucking island, but just... don't ever fucking leave me," Ilya ranted, eyes squeezed shut as his legs went numb from pleasure. David threw his head back and let out a loud moan from the back of his throat. Ilya was so deep, and if David wanted to stop, he could come right now, but he wanted to hold out for as long as he could.

"Ilya," David whined, a shiver running up his spine as he rolled his hips to hit his prostate. His eyes rolled and he forgot how to breathe for a second, but when Ilya's hips jerked up to meet his, he'd had enough of this game. He wanted Ilya to touch him, rub him and squeeze him and hold him close.

"David, fuck, I need to touch you," Ilya said, his hands twitching from how much he wanted it. David slowed his movements as he reached to flick the lever on the cuff to release Ilya's wrist then did the same to the other. Ilya's hands latched onto David's waist, the robe flowing over his arms as he felt the fabric of his underwear and squeezed the flesh of his ass in his big hands. He rubbed the smooth skin before he raised his hand and brought it down in a forceful smack, making David moan.

"All this for me Davey?" Ilya panted, grinning up at David, not forgetting the threat he gave to the boy earlier. David bit his lip and smiled blissfully down at Ilya as he pushed the hair falling onto the mans forehead back.

"All for you," David whispered, breath fanning over Ilya's lips as he quirked his brow and looked into Ilya's darkened eyes. He realized just how lovesick he sounded as those words left his mouth, but he was.

Ilya then used his hands to make David's hips roll back, once, twice, three times and the forth he rocked his own to meet with David's, making the boy groan lowly at the slow movements.

Ilya put a hand on David's bare chest where the robe had opened and slowly pushed him onto his back so their heads were now at the foot of the bed. Their faces were close, and this time, they did join in a long awaited kiss, licking into each other's mouths softly. It was as if they forgot that just seconds ago they were fucking fervently.

"My turn," Ilya smirked, instantly going down between David's legs and kissing his thighs. "You know, I've always loved your thighs, they make you look so fuckable," he said, and David snickered at that because he was right about what he was thinking earlier.

He trailed his lips down to the garters adorning David's legs, and discovered the small bows that he hadn't noticed earlier. "I'm trying to decide if I should slide this down with my teeth like they do at weddings or leave it to look good when you wrap your legs around my waist as I fuck your tight little ass," he said, almost like it wasn't so dirty. David bit his lip at that.

"Do you have a wedding kink or something?" he asked, his fingers playing with his own hair.

Ilya thought about that for a moment. "Only if you were the one that I'm marrying" he said, half joking and smirking at the boy who turned bright red.

"And what should I wear for this grand occasion?" David asked formally, his smile hurting his cheeks.

"Maybe something like this," Ilya said, signaling towards David's getup, "but in all white," he explained. David nodded, understanding what he meant.

He knows he'd actually cater to this kink too. Ilya had turned him so soft. He was a slut for him, he wanted everything Ilya gave him, everything he had to offer, he would even go as far as to call himself Ilya's bitch, addicted to being on his cock and wanting to serve him at his beck and call. He loved being with him, laying with him, cuddling him and laughing his ass off at all the dumb and hilarious shit he says. Some extents sounded mildly unhealthy, and he was seriously starting to question his sanity at his whole character switch.

"Well, there's two of them for a reason," David said, referring to the garters, and Ilya raised his brows and smiled.

He hummed, then took his time to unclip the stay-ups from David's right leg and latch his teeth around the fabric. He met David's eyes as he slowly pulled it off, and David's dick twitched as he watched it slip down, feeling his leg be rid of the rough lace. David lifted his stocking covered foot as Ilya neared his calf, then it was finally off.

"You're leaving this on because god knows how good you look in them," Ilya said, running his hand up the back of David's leg, smoothing over the stocking before pushing his leg up to his chest, basically folding him in half, and using his other hand to rub the inside of his left thigh to his ass, before pushing his underwear to the side and pressing his thumb on David's puffy and slightly sore rim, making the boy whimper.

"You're so god damn pretty and you know it," Ilya muttered, making David blush deeply. He'd never considered himself pretty. He'd always thought of it as a term used for girls, not that he had a problem with being called it. Hell, he'd gladly let this man sit there all day and call him his "pretty little thing". It's just the alarming pace of change at which his masculinity was being torn down, always under his consent, never a dubious agreement to have a little more "femininity" in his actions or his language or even, like right now, his attire.

Ilya slipped his middle finger in David's heat, making the boy clench around him, wishing it was his cock again. Ilya curved his finger skillfully and David gasped, letting his pink lips fall open as his sweet spot was prodded at with precision that only someone who knows his body could have. David tried to use his one available foot to push himself further onto Ilya's hand, but not having much luck as he was held in place by Ilya's firm grip on his thigh.

David huffed with a slight attitude, and damn was Ilya so fucking lucky. How many people would fucking kill to have David Dobrik under them? Squirming and begging to be fucked, all dolled up just for them and only for them.

Ilya could tell that David was close when he started breathing heavier, so he pulled his finger out, making the boy whine in protest.

"I'm not done with you," And it was Ilya's turn to smile as if he'd done nothing wrong.

Ilya kneeled between David's legs, which were opened perfectly just for him, and lubed himself up again before grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and propping it under David's lower back, then he lined himself up and sank in slowly, making David whine high in his throat from the returning pressure.

David was incapable of keeping quiet once Ilya started rocking into him, letting out little 'uh's and moans and whines as he was fucked hard and fast.

"Holy shit," he panted, his head lolling from side to side. His body jerked each time Ilya slammed into him, and he was unable to keep still as he wrapped his legs around Ilya's hips, whining high as he took him deeper and harder, and he scratched his nails down the mans back, making him hiss.

When he came untouched, Ilya didn't stop. He wanted to torture the boy a little bit longer, so he didn't try to aim away from his prostate, every thrust towards it given purely by chance. He was gonna push this as far as David would let him.

"Ilya I can't-" he choked out, cutting himself off with a moan laced with both pain and overwhelming pleasure. He didn't want this to stop but he didn't know if he could handle it for much longer without going crazy.

"Just a little longer baby, it's okay," Ilya panted. "You're doing so good," he praised, his grip tightening on David's hips, and David soaked it up.

His moans were so airy and loud at this point, he was afraid that if he tried to talk his larynx wouldn't allow it. He didn't know where to hold onto or even if he could hold his legs up around Ilya's waist for much longer, he was shaking with pleasure and his second orgasm was approaching quickly.

A few tears fell down his temple as he let out loud and raspy 'uh's in succession with Ilya's thrusts quickening.

"That's right Davey, take it all. So good for me," Ilya panted as he leaned closer over David, getting a better angle that made the boy scream out.

"Touch me, please- fuck!" David begged, and Ilya did. He let his hand slip under the waistband of the soft fabric and wrap around David's cock, gently pulling in time with his thrusts as David arched off the bed, panting out his moans high and clustered, sounding almost as if he were crying. He came a second time, his legs shaking and pulse racing, not having the heart to tell Ilya to pull out when he knew that the man was so close.

"Fucking hell David," he closed his eyes shut, chasing his high. David's little whimpers from the overstimulation were aiding him in coming closer, and Ilya can just imagine how wrecked the boy looked right now without even having to peek.

He looked anyway. And he was absolutely correct. David's head was tilted to the left, unruly curls strewn under his head, framing his reddened face. His puppy dog eyes were closed, long lashes damp from the tears that pleasure teased out from his ducts, a single tear track running down his temple. His nose was dusted with a blush to match his rounded cheeks, and his bitten and slightly chapped lips were parted in a silent scream, resembling a color to that of a newly buded rose, juvenile pink.

Ilya could quite possibly cry at how beautiful David was, how vulnerable the boy looked, freshly fucked and tired out, all for him. He did that. He had that effect on him, and had permission to do that to him.

He came as he pressed his lips to David's, stealing the boy's reconciliatory breath as he tried to regain balance in his lungs. Their lips moved with an unspoken purpose and meaning, heads tilted and lungs burning. Ilya slowed his thrusts, and panted as their mouths parted. David ran his fingers through Ilya's wild hair, a way of soothing the both of them.

They held each other close, chests rising and falling out of synch. Ilya pressed uncoordinated kisses to David's neck, and sucked a small mark right to the side of it. David's legs fell away from Ilya, unable to hold himself up any longer. Ilya pulled out, getting the same reaction as always, making him chuckle.

"Holy shit," Ilya laughed out, pulling his briefs on and rolling to lay next to David.

"That was..." David panted, trailing off as a bunch of words hung in the air.

"Intense? Hot? Kinky?" Ilya filled in, both of them laughing.

David smiled and ran a lazy hand through his hair as he yawned, ready to take a nap. He probably could've fallen asleep right there at the end of the bed if minutes later he hadn't heard Ilya curse, making him open his eyes.

"Shit!" Ilya said, reading the numbers on the alarm clock placed on the stand. "Fuck!" He sat up with haste, making David nauseous with confusion as he too sat up, but slowly.

"What's the problem?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to fight off sleep to talk to his panicking partner.

"I forgot that I have a Skype conference call, meaning I have about 15 minutes to make it look like I wasn't just fucking my boyfriend for the past hour," he said, shutting the laptop that was still playing music and grabbing a couple tissues from the box on the stand, reaching to clean an exhausted David up before he was stopped.

"Go. I can clean myself up, but you sir have limited time to look business ready," he said, taking the tissues and wiping his stomach, blushing as he looked at the underwear, but he couldn't be fucked enough to take them off with his energy levels.

By the time he situated himself back by the headboard, Ilya ran back into the room with his hair looking slightly less messy, his shirt halfway buttoned and a tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Why am I even bothering with a tie? It's not like I fucking care enough," he mumbled to himself as he tried to fix his shirt and tie at the same time. David sighed as he watched him struggle before kneeling on the bed, motioning Ilya over.

"Come here dumbass," he said, a tired smile gracing his lips. Ilya stepped towards him and let him fix the buttons while he fought with his tie. They got it done in 2 minutes flat after Ilya had a little bit of a struggle with his knot, David stepping in to show him that he's just an idiot.

"I'm pretty sure that was the gayest thing we've ever done," Ilya said, pecking David's lips as a thank you, making David laugh as he laid back under the covers.

"I'm pretty sure you sticking your dick up my ass while I'm wearing lingerie could top that," he said, quirking his brow with a smile.

Ilya looked to be in thought before saying "oh yeah," and David shook his head, shooing him with his hand.

"Go before you miss your conference call," he bossed, and Ilya gave him a quick peck, turning to leave before quickly turning right back around.

"Wait, what are you gonna be doing while I'm so super duper busy working?" He asked, making David sigh.

"I'll be taking a nap. You can't just fuck me like that and expect me to not sleep for at least two days straight," he said, smiling. Ilya smiled down at him and pecked his lips again.

"Alright, I'll just be in the next room working my butt off," Ilya said dramatically, making David roll his eyes.

The Skype ringtone could be heard throughout the house, making Ilya's eyes widen. "Shit! Okay bye," he said, kissing David firmly on the lips ONCE AGAIN.

"Stop kissing me so I can go the fuck to sleep," he said and Ilya ran to the door.

"Alright, bye," he said, before closing it behind him.

David smiled widely at the thought of the idiot, before snuggling into his bed and closing his eyes.

————————————————————

It was a couple hours later that David woke up, slightly dazed and still tired. The room was almost pitch black except for the city lights of Los Angeles shining through his window, telling him that it was now night time. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

He pushed the blankets off of his body with his eyes half closed before shuffling across the room to the door. He opened it and instantly squinted at the light flooding into his eyes. He fought the sudden urge to hiss as he limped down the hall, his eyes slowly adjusting.

He heard people talking in the living room, confusing him, so he walked towards the voices, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Baby!" He heard Heath yell, before he heard Zane say oh shit and let out a laugh. He heard someone gasp and finally looked towards the couches where everyone was looking at him, their jaws dropped in what looked like shock.

"What's going on?" He asked, squinting more as a flash went off and putting a hand up, shielding his eyes.

"Zane no!" Mariah scolded, swatting his hand.

"I'm just gonna have it to use against him," Zane explained like blackmail was a perfectly good excuse. He saw Matt round the corner from the kitchen and jump slightly, almost dropping his water.

"Holy..." he said, wringing his hands around the bottle, his cheeks burning before he scratched his head.

"What the fuck are you on about?" David asked groggily. Everyone sniggered and he saw that their eyes were flicking from his face to his body. They now had their cameras out, explaining what was happening, all talking too fast and loud for him to grasp onto what they were saying. He then realized they weren't looking at HIM, they were looking at what he was wearing. He looked down confused before realization dawned on him.

He was standing at the entrance to the living room in his panties, his robe halfway down his arms, hanging on at his elbows, and one stocking held up by a bowed garter, the other bunched below his calf. He looked wild.

He blushed as his eyes widened, and when he went to turn around he saw Ilya approaching him from down the hall. Although he looked like he had showered sometime in the period that David was sleeping, he was wearing the same clothes as before. His tie was missing and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. David thought he looked hot as hell.

They made eye contact and Ilya smirked. "Round two?" He asked, smacking David's ass and pulling him in by his waist. David moaned and covered his mouth quickly, before gesturing to their guests of honor. Ilya looked over and his face flooded with remembrance and slight horror.

"Shit, I forgot about that," he said, feeling stupid for not remembering that he'd literally let them in not too long ago.

"Round two?! Damn, I thought I saw him limping"

"Did he just fucking moan?"

"You heard it here first y'all, Dilya is canon!"

"Wait, are y'all really together? I thought that was a joke when Zane mentioned it?"

"'David's taking a nap' my ass, we all know that boy was in a coma," Zane said, making him blush.

David and Ilya looked at each other while the others chirped to their cameras, yelling excitedly. David gave a fierce pout and dragged Ilya by the front of his shirt back to the room.

"A little warning would've been nice," David lectured, as he walked towards his closet to grab a pair of clickbait shorts, socks and underwear. He threw them on the bed and put his hands on his hips.

"How was I supposed to know that you would forget you're wearing it?" Ilya questioned. David's eyebrows furrowed, cause he was right.

"Still..." David said, crossing his arms and jutting his hip out. Ilya licked his lips and looked away.

"You should probably get dressed before I'm tempted to actually do a round two with our friends still in the other room," he said, making David blush and slide the robe off, not dropping it on the floor, but placing it gently on the bed. He thought it was cute, so he'd definitely wear it just to wear it sometime.

"Jeez, keep your dick in your pants for one second," he said, pulling off the one garter and the stockings, shoving the pile at Ilya's chest, before pulling the panties off and flinging them at his face, chuckling at the way he scrunches his face. "It's bad enough that we fuck like rabbits on our own time but threatening to do it while our friends are here is the most thrilling thing I've heard in a while," he said, making Ilya scrunch his brows at the backhanded scolding.

He pulled on his socks, then his other underwear, less sinful than lace, but still his woman's merch. He yanked his shorts up, before grabbing Ilya's shirt that was abandoned before they started watching the movie earlier and pulled it over his head, making Ilya swoon.

"Now let's go out there and embarrass ourselves some more," David said, walking to the door before Ilya cleared his throat.

"What do I do with these?" He said, shrugging the clothes in his arms. David grabbed them and walked towards his closet, dropping them somewhere near his hamper.

"We're definitely keeping those for later," he said, smirking at Ilya, before actually strutting out the door this time.

————————————————————

When David walked into the living room, the conversations slowly came to a halt. There was a quick beat where nobody said anything, but then everybody was saying something at once. David rolled his eyes at them, before going to the kitchen to grab a drink.

He let them all ask their questions, waiting for them to finish breathlessly. The first thing that came out of his mouth was "I hope you all get demonetized," and he heard Ilya cackle from the couch.

"Wait, so does that mean you give us permission to use the footage?" Heath asked, basically bouncing in his seat. David shrugged, then went to sit down next to Ilya, throwing his feet over his lap.

"Doesn't matter to me, it just helps me avoid one less conversation," he said, taking a sip of his water. Ilya tickled the bottom of his foot and he tried to stop himself from spitting water everywhere, kicking his hand away and smiling.

"Okay, that's cute and all, but can you have the conversation with US?" Zane asked, watching their actions. David looked at him and swallowed, before tilting his head.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked, playing it coy. Everyone squinted at him, confused.

"What do you mean? One day you're straight and heartbroken over your ex, the next you're wearing expensive looking lingerie and your bestfriend is asking you for round two," Heath said, his words coming off his lips wrong.

"Yo, what the hell dude?" Ilya said, raising his hand.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, are you gay or not?" He changed his wording.

David looked at Ilya, and laughed. "I was told that that lingerie was expensive as hell by the way, you owe me a surprise that's equal in cost," he said, making Ilya smirk.

"Don't worry, like I said, last name. You'd be allowed to have the honeymoon of a lifetime out of the country as a citizen," Ilya said, making David blush as he recalled that short moment.

"You're on buddy," he said, shaking Ilya's hand, both of them laughing, then kept holding on as they set their arms down. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled, not caring that their friends were trying to interrogate them.

"Woah, marriage?"

"That doesn't answer my question," Heath complained. David looked back to him as if he forgot they were in the room.

"Oh. I don't know," David answered truthfully.

"You don't know?" Matt repeated, confused as hell.

"No, I don't know, I know that I loved Liza, and now I know that I love Ilya. They're two different genders, so I'm not sure," he said. The others nodded.

"Are you attracted to other men though?" Zane asked, making David shake his head.

"Nah, just Ilya," he said, squeezing Ilya's hand, receiving the same action back.

"Are you still attracted to other women?" Zane then asked. David shrugged.

"I. Don't. Know. I'm with Ilya, I don't care about how other people look," he said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Guys, have you ever heard of bisexual before?" Mariah asked, amazed at how incredibly idiotic people with testosterone were.

"Well he said he doesn't know if he's attracted to other people, so..." Heath said, making Mariah facepalm at her dumbass boyfriend.

"OOH! I have a question," Zane said, raising his hand like he was in school.

"What?"

"How many times have you had sex?" he asked, putting his head on his fist.

David and Ilya looked at each other and smirked.

"Wow, okay," Heath said, reading into their looks. "So y'all fuck like li'l bunnies?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled, his accent coming out.

"That's what I was just telling Ilya earlier!" David laughed, then nudged Ilya's knee with his toe. Ilya grabbed it and pulled him forward so that his head fell off the armrest.

"Wait, so what was that whole lingerie thing going on? Is that a thing for you?" Mariah asked.

Ilya whistled and David shouted a laugh at that. That was the most intense thing they've done so far, both of them were beyond ecstasy.

"Sure, I loved it," David admitted, his cheeks stained pink at this point. "But I don't know if it was more that I had him cuffed for most the time, or that I had the fucking confidence to pull it off," he said, nodding his head as he talked aimlessly.

"Handcuffs?" Matt asked, eyebrow raised. Both boys nodded, and David played with the rings on Ilya's fingers.

"Shit, I'd be real fucking disappointed if Trisha didn't buy him another getup," Ilya said, biting his lip as he imagined David wearing white or even red lace.

"Woah, calm down there buddy, don't want to get too excited," David said, snapping his fingers by Ilya's face.

"Bullshit David, we all know you can't wait for us to leave so you can put your paws all over each other again," Zane said, putting on a ghetto accent. Everyone laughed and David shook his head, smiling.

"Nope, I'm done for the day," he said, feeling the dull ache in his ass that he'd probably get Ilya to massage later.

"Okay, so what was that whole marriage thing about?" Matt asked. David just knew he'd be the one to ask about it.

"Um, it was mostly a joke," David started, looking to Ilya to continue, which he did.

"It's something we wanna try. Not actual marriage but like, honeymoon sex, maybe Hawaii or something," he said, not having any shame as David hid his face behind his hands, not believing that they're talking about this to their friends.

"Anything else you found out about accidentally stumbling through the fucking dark?" Zane said, chuckling at his joke.

"Should we tell them?" Ilya asked, David shrugged, motioning for him to get it over with if he did.

"Um, dirty talk, choking, spanking, hair-pulling, mirrors, you know, the things that put us just above the border of vanilla into kink territory. We haven't spent much time exploring, but that's all I can think of," he explained.

"That's hot," Mariah said, laughing when Heath nudged her and held his hands up in offense.

"Oh, so that's what the fuck that was?" Zane said, pointing to where Ilya had just smacked David's ass previous to this conversation.

"Well not really, but kind of," David said, feeling like he was gonna burst with embarrassment. God, were they REALLY having this conversation with their friends?

"Wow, I never pinned David as the 'kinky' kind," Heath joked, his eyebrows raising as he grinned.

"I'm surprised that you haven't tried the daddy kink, seeing as though you're obviously into power play," Matt said, making David look at Ilya, whom at which raised his brow and nodded towards David with a playful smile on his face, basically telling him to call him that.

"Yeah, nice try daddy," David teased, keeping this new thing in the back of his mind, and snorting in surprise when Ilya pulled him up to straddle his thighs, holding onto him by his shirt. David planted his butt down, and pulled on his hand, lightly gasping when he felt that Ilya was hard.

"It's all your fault," he whispered so only the two of them could hear. David threw his head back in a laugh.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently, as if it wasn't because of his mistake that they ended up talking about this sorta stuff.

Ilya pulled him down into a kiss, making him hum in approval, once again forgetting that they had an audience.

"Please don't fuck in front of us, we're not done with this conversation yet," Zane said, shaking his head, feigning disappointment.

"Are their clothes back on?" Matt said, hiding his eyes behind his hands, making David laugh. He pulled back and tried to pry the shirt from Ilya's hand, but he wouldn't budge. David looked down in confusion, before remembering what he literally just said.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let go of me psycho," he chuckled, one hand secretly dropping down to brush over Ilya's bulge as the man let him sit back down. Ilya glared at him, but silently thanked him as he put his feet back on his lap to cover it.

"Okay, now that we got that disgusting display out of the way, are you guys gonna tell people?" Heath asked, and David shrugged for the umpteenth time that night.

"I feel like we should let people figure it out by themselves. Like, we're not gonna hide our relationship, and when people ask we won't deny it, I just don't think we're gonna officially come out right now," David said, looking quizzically at Ilya, who shook his head in agreement.

"Well, that's not a bad thing, you should always handle it however you see fit," Mariah said, nodding at them. They smiled at her and nodded back.

"So now that we cleared this up, can we talk about something that ISN'T embarrassing," David asked, everyone laughing in return.

"Okay, so what about the rest of the Vlog Squad?" Heath asked, and David thought about that.

"I thought they would've already known. You know, because of how that night happened a few months ago," he said, referring back to the night him and Ilya got together.

"Wait, are you talking about that night we went on the bus and went clubbing?" Matt asked, and David nodded. "Damn, how did you guys keep it a secret for that long?" Both boys shrugged.

"I know that they all got footage of it, especially me," Heath laughed, "but that doesn't necessarily mean that it was confirmed between them," he explained. David nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, so I guess its the same thing with them. If they ask then it's only logical to tell them like we told you," David said. "But maybe we'll leave out that whole kink thing," he laughed, blushing lightly.

"Alright, so on a serious note, how is this gonna work if Ilya lives in Chicago and you live here? Is one of you gonna move?" Zane asked. The two boys looked at each other because that was a great ass question.

"That's... that's a good question," Ilya said, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah. I mean, we only officially got together a few days after that night, which was MONTHS ago, and I'm surprised that we could keep it from you for this long, but when is it considered 'okay' to move in with each other, y'know?" David said, Ilya nodding along.

"I'd think it's safe to say that you are well past the ice breaking stage, you guys literally grew up together, and it's already like you guys live with each other. Ilya's been here for how long now?" Matt said, having a fair point that they had an advantage over other couples, including when David was with Liza, by already knowing everything about each other, and also that Ilya's been there for quite some time already.

David looked at Ilya then back at Matt. "Yeah but we'd be leaving everything behind if one of us moved," he said, thinking of the Chicago gang, and then everyone in LA.

"It's not like we wouldn't get to see everyone, we travel back and forth a lot already," Ilya chimed in.

"Yeah, but would you be willing to actually move out here if I didn't want to move back to Chicago?" David asked back logically.

"Yes," Ilya answered without hesitation, and David's eyes shot to his, his face softening when he saw no trace of regret with that one word.

"Aww, it's happening," Heath said. You could hear how wide his smile was through his words.

"B-but... you have a business. What about Dima? Your family? Your apartment and the houses? Your cars?" David stuttered, his head spinning.

"The good thing about owning my own business is that I can handle from wherever I need to," Ilya said. "Of course it would take some time to get it all situated, and I'd have to fly out there periodically, but that's what employees are for," he laughed. David smiled at that.

"Okay, and what about everyone?" David asked, thinking of how Dima, Reggie, John and all the others would react.

"It's not like I can't go a couple weeks without seeing them at a time, the only one I saw daily was Dima, and I'm pretty sure he'd be hype to hear that I'm finally getting out of the apartment," he joked, making the others chuckle. There was a pause from David after that.

"You're really willing to move out here just to be with me?" David asked, his head hot and hazy. This was really all so sudden, and he knew the conversation would come up eventually, but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon. It made him feel giddy to know that someone was stupid enough to be just as head over heels for him as he was for them.

"If you're fine with it," Ilya stated, realizing that David's feedback was needed.

"I... I don't see why not," David said, his eyes wide at the realization that this WAS actually happening.

"Whenever you're ready," Ilya said, and David shook his head and smiled like a dope.

"No, I think it's whenever YOU'RE ready," he said, seeing as though it's Ilya doing all the big things.

"AHHH! It's like I'm watching a marriage proposal!" Zane cheered, pretending to cry, even though he had a few actual tears welled up in his eyes.

"Well that just happened," Matt said, his eyes wide and face red as he watched the two boys smile at each other, trapped in an intense gaze as their stomachs exploded in butterflies and heads swarmed with bees.

"Just kiss already!" Heath shouted, making a megaphone with his mouth, pretending to be a bystander.

So they did. David sat up and met Ilya in the middle, holding his face in his hands as Ilya wrapped an arm around his middle to hold him close. They were both smiling so wide that it was basically all teeth, but it was reassuring that the other wanted this just as much.


End file.
